


Couch Kisses

by Char543



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Kind of a drabble, Rebellion inspired, but it doesn't have to be, maybe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char543/pseuds/Char543
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's not much of a story, just something that came into my head recently, and I wanted to share it. Title really only plays into the last of the three scenes. M rating might be overkill, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Kisses

"Sayaka!" Kyoko nearly shouted as she shook the sleeping blue haired girl. 

She let out a groan, "what is it Kyoko, I'm trying to sleep." She shifted herself further into her blankets, not wanting to get up just yet. 

"Your parents all ready got me up, not on purpose, but still..." Kyoko grinned mischievously, and reached toward the sheets covering Sayaka. 

"Don't you dare..." came the muffled voice from the blankets as she tightened her grip on the cloth. 

Kyoko kept her grin, her hands met the blanket, gripped it tightly, and pulled up, ripping the blanket away from the blue haired girl beneath. Sayaka let out a cry of surprise, as she scrambled up, her hands outstretched toward Kyoko in an attempt to grab her, which she managed to do. Before she knew what was happening, the red haired teen found herself falling, though only for a moment. 

"Bitch," Kyoko said with a smile, her body laying atop Sayaka's, their faces mere inches away. Sayaka returned the smile, and then closed the distance between them, giving Kyoko a quick kiss before pushing her back off. 

"I'll be out in a minute," Sayaka said, ushering Kyoko out of the room.

"Why can't I stay while you get ready?" The red head whined. 

"Because, as far as my parents are concerned, your just a friend of mine who really needed solace to stay. I'm not too sure how they'd react if they found out the truth," Sayaka lightly pushed her out of the room. 

"Yeah, yeah," Kyoko mumbled as the door closed behind her. 

=====

"Your mother sure makes a damned good breakfast," Kyoko said with a smile before crunching her teeth into a remnant piece of toast she had snagged before heading out. 

"I know, you tell me every day," Sayaka sighed, and shook her head slightly. 

"Yeah, 'cause it's good every day," Kyoko said matter of factly. 

Sayaka chuckled slightly, still shaking her head, "you're so cute."

"Uh-huh," Kyoko took another bite of her toast. 

"Hey!" Sayaka looked at Kyoko, a slight look of dissatisfaction on her face. 

"Oh, yeah, thanks, you too" Kyoko chuckled, and reached out towards the blue haired girl, and grabbed her hand. "I think we're far enough out don't you?"

"Yeah, we should be, unless one of them decides to walk this trail, which they won't."

"Good, good..." Kyoko turned her head to look at Sayaka, who looked back at her. Their heads neared each other, and met for a quick kiss before turning back to face ahead. 

=====

"Hey, Sayaka, could you come over here for a moment?" Kyoko called from the couch, which, along with part of the living room, had become her domain. The only real reason it remained clean of junk food wrappers was Sayaka's regular cleaning of it. It might be a bit extra work, but if it meant keeping Kyoko in the house, Sayaka didn't mind. 

"What is it?" Sayaka asked as she walked into the dark room, the lights left off. 

"Over here, I gotta tell you something," Kyoko's voice was almost a whisper coming from the couch. Sayaka walked over, and sat beside her. 

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Kyoko glanced around, and then pounced at the blue haired girl, knocking her backwards. Sayaka let out a yelp, but that was quickly muffled as Kyoko brought her head down, her lips now entwined with Kyoko's. 

The red haired girl slid her hands down along Sayaka's sides, and began to pull her shirt up. Before Sayaka knew what was happening, Kyoko was running her hands along her stomach. Getting into the mood, Sayaka moved her hands up and around her lover, sliding them under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin on her stomach. 

After a quick thought about it, Kyoko let her tongue slip out ever so slightly, and licked at Sayaka's lip. She quickly returned the gesture, and soon enough, their tongues met, and began to work together. 

With this encouragement, Kyoko began to caress higher up on Sayaka's body. She ran her hands over her bra, and began to play with her breasts. Sayaka let out a soft breath of pleasure, and slid her hands down to Kyoko's hips, eventually working their way down to her rear end, which they grabbed. 

With her rear being grabbed, Kyoko began to grind against Sayaka as their tongues twirled together. However, Kyoko quickly broke from that kiss, and began to lead a trail of kisses starting at Sayaka's cheek, and ending at her neck. 

Passionately, she kissed at Sayaka's neck, occasionally delivering the ever so slight bite to it, much to her pleasure. Then, slowly, she began to work her way back up, back to the blue haired girl's lips, where their lips quickly locked again. 

"Sayaka! Kyoko!" The pair heard Sayaka's mother call from the kitchen, "dinner's ready!"

Kyoko pulled her head back, her face flushed, and looked down at Sayaka, her face red as well. She sat back, allowing Sayaka to gather herself. 

"What the hell brought that on?" Sayaka asked, a little breathless. 

"Horny," Kyoko responded in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. For the while, this has no really purpose, though I'm currently working on a much larger fic that this may or may not end up being encorporated into. Well, mostly just the couch scene. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please let me know in some form. Thanks again ^_^


End file.
